I Can't Make You Love Me!
by Rock the Road
Summary: KaiHil one-shot. Romance, drama and all. See how revenge, romance and drama begins in old era. And also how Hilary/Hiromi copes with Kai leaving to Russia and she not telling her feelings(Maybe this part will be not that much) Read on to find out. Sequel's up! (Dedicated to...)


**Hi ya guys and girls! Here is a KaiHil one-shot. All about Ancient Mexican love, romance and all. Cowboys and sheriffs are here too! And there's something else too... will be revealed in the end.**

 **Dedicated to a close friend who a liked a guy a lot; better say she was madly in love with him but he never regarded her even like a friend. The guy flirted with a lot of girls and is a boyfriend of someone else. And now he's leaving and going far away from her. So she is very sad and I decided to make her happy by this fic. Maybe it'll have a one-shot sequel... but afterwards.**

 **Okay... enough of blabbering and on with the fic...**

" _..." means talking._

' _...' means thinking._

 _(...) means what the writer thinks._

 _Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade nor its characters but the plot. On with the story._

 _Warning- this KaiHil, and there will be TySal too only a bit. So if you don't like the pairings, please don't kill me. I don't own the songs._

 **I Can't Make You Love Me!**

 _"'Cause I can't make you love me_  
 _If you don't_  
 _You can't make your heart feel_  
 _Something it won't"_

The wind blew making the dust on the road flow in a rhythm. The town of Mexico was quiet. The people were silence. The town folks were standing dumbfounded. Everyone was anxious and worried. The fight was going on from 1 hr. The fighters were sweaty and exhausted too.

But these things didn't matter the brunette standing with a revolver in her hand. Her ruby eyes held determination. Her cowboy outfit clearly showed that she wasn't in a mood to joke around. From the boots to her hat, her weird yet flowing spiky hair; all showed she was the armament of the town. The sheriff was just for name. The fighter for the town was the girl of about 20 standing there. The girl was Hiromi Tachibana. The cow _girl_ of the town.

Hiromi pressed the trigger, a bullet pierced through his chest, and the man fell down. Only the last man was left. A gang of robbers attacked the town. Hiromi being the fearless challenged them to fight with her. Seven of the eight were already down. The last one, the leader was left. Both had pointed the gun at the other. Hiromi pressed the trigger but no bullet came out. Damn it. The robber smirked sadistically.

"What happened? Ready to die? Well you-" he could no longer speak a word as a bullet seized its way through his back and stuck in his chest. The man fell down, blood pouring from his back.

As the man fell, Hiromi saw a young man of 20 in a black stallion in cowboy attire. Behind him were three other men. One was a blonde on a light brown horse. Behind him a navy haired boy on a brown horse. Other one was tall boy (Not so tall!), having pale complexion and flaming red hair, on a grey stallion.

The boy, who had hit the man, mounted down and came towards Hiromi. His slate bangs blowing slightly.

Hiromi was already very annoyed. Annoyed because he came and killed the one who was her victim. She felt aggravated at him. Now he will be praised for his doing. An outsider and nothing he is. Maybe he will boast of him saving her life. Well... Hiromi was too prideful to admit it.

"Would you tell me the way to the sheriff's office?" the man asked politely.

Hiromi narrowed her eyes but decided to answer, "Follow me."

She mounted on her white stallion and directed it to move. The four lads followed.

After a run through the town, they reached the sheriff's office.

The wooden door opened and the youths entered. The (old) sheriff was seated on a chair.

"Hey, Jerry." Hiromi greeted politely.

"Hey Romi." Then noticed the four men and threw a questioning glance at Hiromi.

"They wanted to meet you." Annoyance was evident in her usual polite voice.

"Hello lads. Lemme introduce myself: I'm Jeremiah Barker, the town's sheriff." He introduced kindly. (I don't own Jerry. He is a character from the story, Black Beauty. But this fic ain't a crossover.)

"Kai. Kai Hiwatari." Said the slate haired man.

"Tala Valkov." The red haired said.

"Tyson Granger." The navy haired said.

"Max Tate." Said the blonde.

At the introduction, Jerry's eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

"A-ar-are you _The Killer Boys_?" Jerry stood up and Hiromi face turned from annoyed to confuse.

"Who are the Killer Boys, Jerry?" Hiromi asked.

"They are the ones who travel around and meet different people. They help people in different problems; like from robbers or from their own disputes and all." Jerry explained. Then he turned to the four youths, "I'm right? Sir?"

"Oh no need to be so formal, and you've guessed right." Tyson said.

"But since we are here, we gotta see the town." Max said hyperactively.

"And know many more..." Tala said as he winked at Hiromi who threw a disgusted look.

"We need a place to stay since we will be here for a few days. If you don't have any problem?" Kai said.

"No no we don't have any problem. It's our honour for you to be in our town. And to stay..." Then he paused. "Yes, you will stay at Hiromi's."

"What?!" Hiromi practically shrieked

"Uh... yeah. You live alone no? That's why. Oh come one Romi, they are our guest. They will be staying for a few days only."

Hiromi glanced at the Killer Boys. What could she do? She thought for a moment and then said with an unsure voice, "Oh...ohkay."

"Aww... thank you sooo much!" Max and Tyson said together as they hugged Hiromi.

"God... you guys leave her or she'll choke to death." Tala said as he saw Hiromi sigh in relief as they left her.

 _"Don't speak_ _  
_ _I know what you're thinking_ _  
_ _I don't need your reasons_ _  
_ _Don't tell me cause it hurts"_

XxX

"Okay so this is my home." Hiromi said as she entered her home with the Killer Boys. "There is one room spare and I have a spare bed in my room so you all decide where you're gonna sleep." The guys hmmed and sat on the couches. No sooner they settled down than Hiromi's curiosity grew and she started asking them questions.

"So tell me about yourself. I mean how you live and all..."

"We all don't have any family. We all started our journey and met at some or the other point." Tyson said.

"It was 3 or 4 years ago, we decided that since we're nothing to do so we decided to help people." Max said further.

"And since we're highly experienced in shooting and fighting, it was easy." Tala's words made Hiromi roll her eyes.

"Tell us about yourself." Kai asked as it bugged him that she was living alone.

"Nothing to know, I'm also orphan. I live here and _protect my_ town." She emphasized on the italicized words and directed them to Kai. She was still angry at him for stealing her credit. Her temper and pride won't allow her to lose to a stranger, maybe however famous he is.

"I've some friends here but fortunately no _enemies till now._ " Kai rolled his eyes at the girl's emphasises. She was getting on his nerves now. 'But she is very beautiful. Her ruby eyes, her rosy cheeks, her gorgeous hair, pink lips- stop it Kai. She's too arrogant.'

"Hey Romi!" the conversation was interrupted as three girls darted in through the gate.

"Hey Romi, there's a fair toni-" a redhead was about to speak but she stopped when she saw the guys.

"Oops sorry, we didn't notice you guys." A dual haired brunette said.

"Hey girls, don't leave they won't matter." Hiromi stopped them as they were about to leave.

The girls shrugged and sat. "Guys, meet my friends, Julia, Mariam and Salima." Hi's and Hello's went when Mariam asked,

"So... mind telling us who are these hotshots and what are they doing in your home?" she raised her eyebrows.

"These guys ain't hotshots, they are the Killer Boys. They-" Hiromi was about to say further but,

"OH MY GOD! THE KILLER BOYS! IN THE NAME OF JESUS, ROMI THEY ARE THE INFAMOUS KILLER BOYS!" Julia shook her head at the deafening squeals of Mariam and Salima.

"Uh... actually they a bit thrilled to see you guys in person." Julia said in an apologized tone when she saw the boys affected by the squeals.

"I think they're too much thrilled." Tala said, with a smile, to Julia. Julia smiled back at him and he felt his heart thumping furiously at the smile.

"Mari? Sal?" Hiromi threw a disbelieving look to them.

"We are sorry... actually you guys are so famous..." Mariam and Salima quickly apologized.

"Oh no problem." Max said as he threw an arm casually around her shoulders.

"Yeah... there's nothing to apologize here." Tyson said as he followed Max's suit and put an arm around Salima's shoulders. But both of them didn't seem to notice that the girls were blushing heatedly at the closeness.

"Oh Romi, we came to tell you that the Cultural Carnival is being held today, so the mayor is expecting you." She turned to the boys. "You guys also come?"

The three Killer heads turned to their leader. Kai opened his so far closed eyes and uncrossed his yet crossed arms (so Kai-ish :P) and turned to them,

"Hn, Fine." ( Oh how much I missed to write Kai's two worded convo... notice the sarcasm here!)

" _But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough"_

XxX

The carnival was full of people. Different people, different attires, different likings. There was an air of euphoria and excitement all around. People had forgotten all their anxieties and problems and let themselves enjoy the time.

A group of eight youngsters entered the carnival. All dressed up in celebrating attires.

It was getting difficult for Kai to tear away his gaze form Hiromi. She was looking different in the red quarter-sleeved checked dressed which stopped above her knees. The three other wore the pretty much same dress, but it looked different on her as she was used to be seen wearing the cowboy-ish dress.

"Hey guys, I've an idea. Why don't split up in pairs and enjoy the carnival?" Max suggested.

"Yeah, Maxie's right." Tyson agreed. The others, save Kai, nodded in agreement.

(With Tyson and Salima):

"Hey Sal?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think a too delicious smell is calling me?"

Salima chuckled lightly, "Come this way. Here's a craze for the traditional dishes in the carnival."

(With Max and Mariam.)

"Hey Mari... is it that this carnival is held annually?"

"Uhh... not every year actually. Maybe occasionally or at a specific time. Why do you ask?"

"It's so colourful and exciting."

"Yeah... it's beautiful."

"Like you." Max muttered softly

"What?!" Mariam was startled.

"yeah... you are beautiful."

"Thanks... I guess." Mariam could speak out as she was blushing furiously.

(With Tala and Julia.)

"Hey Julia look there." Tala pointed as a couple passed. They had been doing this from a long time. They pointed people and joked about them.

"Where?"

"That couple. Aren't they too cosy."

"And too mushy and lovey-dovey."

"What do you mean?"

"They're the town's most idiotic lover. They don't have any shame that who is looking at them."

"Do you have any?"

"Lover? No."

"Why? No one likes you. Yeah you're cruel looking." Tala said mocking a thoughtful expression.

"How dare you?" Julia said as she began chasing the by-now-running Tala.

(With Kai and Hiromi.)

Hiromi was fidgeting with her fingers for a long time. She wasn't the one to be so quiet. But she thought that if she talked to him, he would think that she easily forgave him.

"Uh... Romi?"

'Romi! Why the hell he is using my nickname.' But she answered, "Yes?"

"Why do you talk to others so easily and me so differently?" (Don't kill me for the OOCness.)

"You wanna know?"

"Hn"

"Because you stole my credit. People will praise you for killing the gang and saving me. If you don't know, pride means a lot to me."

Kai tried his best to suppress a chuckle but couldn't as his mouth leave a light chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Hiromi frowned.

"Do you think I did it for praise? Come on Romi, I didn't expect this from a valiant girl like you."

"What do you mean?" Hiromi asked uncomfortably.

"There wasn't a single bullet in your gun. And you could have died."

"S-sorry for being so rude. I didn't even think in that way." She said softly after thinking for a moment. She was totally embarrassed for being so wrong. He didn't boast around and neither anyone regarded her weak. Then why she became so aggravated about this. Clearly

"So friends?" Kai said as he thrust his hand towards her. She nodded a 'yeah' but was still looking down.

The next thing that happened was unexpected as she felt his soft and warm lips on her forehead. Her heart fluttered as he grabbed her hand and took her to a stall.

"Come on."

XxX

Days seemed to pass like the water of a river. The Killer Boys had seen the whole, met different people and enjoyed their stay, all thanks to the girls.

Their friendship was one and other was the Kai and Hiromi's love. They spent the time with each other. They seemed to get closer day by day.

They were standing in the balcony of Hiromi's house and were watching the beautiful sunset. The colourful hues of the sky were blending like the red, orange, blue and yellow colours were left to spread on a palette.

"You know this the first time in my life when I watched this sunset so peacefully. I kind of hated It." Hiromi said looking at the sun.

"Why?"

"I was five when my parents were killed by a gang at this time only."

"Oh... That's why you became the cowgirl of this town, huh?" she nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's good too. You have to protect the town after we go."

"What?! You're leaving!" she practically shrieked.

"Yeah... we're leaving tomorrow."

"Why you didn't tell me before?"

"I didn't know that you'll become so sad Romi."

"You don't know anything." She came closer to him and traced her thumb on his knuckles.

"Is it necessary for you to go? Can't you stay? Please."

"No Romi, it isn't possible." He turned her to face him. He leant closer to her. His warm lips met her soft ones.

"I love you Hiromi."

"I love you too. You'll come back right?"

"I promise. I will come back for you."

XxX

The Killer Boys were gone. Hiromi was still living in the belief that he would come back. He promised to come back but he never returned. He was gone for good.

 _"I only wish you weren't my friend_  
 _Then I could hurt you in the end_  
 _I never claimed to be a saint_  
 _Ooh, my own was banished long ago_  
 _It took the death of hope to let you go"_

 _When he came, he stole my credit... now he's gone, he stole my heart..._

...

Hilary Tachibana sat upright on her bed. She was panting heavily. The dream was too intense. As soon as she recalled that the dream was too familiar with her situation, and damn those songs verses, cold tears dripped down her cheeks. 'He's gone, just gone from my life.'

 _"Lay a whisper on my pillow_  
 _Leave the winter on the ground_  
 _I wake up lonely, there's air of silence_  
 _In the bedroom and all around_ "

It was the truth. Kai Hiwatari left beyblading and went to Russia. Away from his family. He didn't even care to say a humble goodbye to her for all she went through for him. Only 'goodbye and I'll miss you and thanks for everything you did for me' wasn't enough. He never regarded her as a close friend. Acknowledging her presence was different and talking to her like he did to others was different. Okay that Kai's a man of few words but still...

Or maybe Hilary was wrong. He never liked her that way maybe. Maybe he just thought her as a friend and nothing more. Maybe she was only thinking so much.

"Well Hilary Tachibana forget about him okay. He ain't the first guy on earth. You will find someone else better than. If you won't no problem as people live alone. Right? Right. Lets start our day." She said to herself standing in front of a mirror, fully dressed. She dashed downstairs.

 _Fall in love with someone... but don't fall because of someone in love... you have the whole life left to live..._

 _True love isn't found easily... but can be found patiently..._

 **Soo you maybe a bit confused. Lemme clarify. When the name changes to Hilary from Hiromi, understand that the dream was end.**

 **Maybe sequel 'I'll make you love me' but not now. I'm too tired as it is... OMG! IT'S 11:35 ALMOST!**

 **BYE GUYS! GOTTA SLEEP FOR SCHOOL TOMORROW.**

 **P.S- An angel's Cry will be updated by this week or by Christmas.**

 **Like it? Love it? Dislike it? Hate it? Any comments? Any questions? Do review or PM to me.**

 **Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road :-)**


End file.
